1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to use of microwave energy to treat waste materials. The invention incorporates a dual microwave chamber system. A first chamber is used to treat the waste material housed within a crucible. As the waste is exposed to direct microwave energy and to heat, off-gas emissions from the waste material are transferred to a second chamber where additional microwave energy is used to treat the off gas emissions. It has been found that a significant qualitative and quantitative reduction in off-gas emissions can be achieved.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to use microwaves to treat waste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,865 to Johnson et al. provides an apparatus for the melting of materials using microwaves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,488 to Peppard teaches an apparatus using microwaves to melt hypodermic syringes. Johnson vents gaseous and airborne particulates outside the apparatus. Peppard uses a conventional filtering system to retain/treat off-gas emissions. Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art of microwave processing of wastes.